


Reigns

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto really digs screwing the prince.





	Reigns

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Any really gets off to the idea of fucking the king/Prince. Something about having power over him.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=8947851#cmt8947851).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They’re always _messy_ when they start, both trying to strip each other at once with greedy, searching hands, all four legs kicking at the blankets, fingers coated up in lube and running over both Noctis’ ass and Prompto’s cock. Prompto ruins Noctis’ inner thighs, trailing the cool, slick substance all across Noctis’ creamy skin as he traces Noctis’ cleft, rubs over Noctis’ twitching hole, thrusts wetly in and out. Noctis shivers and strokes his cock like they’re near the end already, even though they’ve barely started. Prompto’s so _hard_. The first time he ever jerked off, he thought only of _Noctis_.

He thought about inviting the future king back to his tiny, low-rent apartment, pushing the crowned prince down onto his mattress, and fucking the biggest celebrity he knew into oblivion.

Years and years later, through a torrid friendship and wild romance, he actually gets to: he gets to kiss Noctis down into the pillows and claim that prince as _his_. The idea still gets him off. He writhes against Noctis, just as naked, horribly turned on and _aching_ to be inside. They didn’t even remember to turn off the lights. Maybe that’s for the best, even thought Noctis will inevitably fall asleep right afterwards. This way Prompto gets to see it all: how damn _beautiful_ that prince is—Noctis is the most handsome man he’s ever seen.

And Noctis is fun, funny, tender and _perfect_ : the best friend he’s ever had. He’d love Noctis no matter what Noctis was. If Noctis was a commoner like him, or worse—maybe even a criminal or some Lucian equivalent to an MT, Prompto would love him. Prompto buries Noctis in kisses and fingers him wide open. 

Noctis moans into it all. As languid as Noctis always is, as tired and nonchalant, he’s wickedly responsive when they’re in bed. He answers Prompto’s touches with needy little noises, body rolling up into his. Then he spreads his legs wide around Prompto’s middle, feet even bending back to nudge his tailbone, and Noctis mutters between kisses, “Prom, ‘m ready...”

Prompto pecks his lips and mumbles, “Open up, Your Highness.” He didn’t really mean to. But it’s hard to think before he talks when they’re in the thick of things. Noctis just grins and pats Prompto’s hip, the other hand running up into his hair. Prompto lets Noctis ruin all his careful styling.

Slipping one hand between them, Prompto lines himself up. While he moves, he mutters, “Can’t believe I really don’t have to use a condom in the royal ass...” Which is such a _stupid_ thing to say.

But Noctis, wonderful, understanding Noctis, just snorts, “Hey, we’ve got potions, don’t we?” Which is true, but _still_...

“Yeah, but I’m gonna get to be _in you_ , in _my prince_ , without anything between us...” Even though they’ve done it before, too many times to count, it’s still always amazing. Except that maybe they’ve done it _too_ much, because Prompto’s getting too comfortable, letting his mouth run. He presses the head of his cock between Noctis’ cheeks and sees Noctis’ body pull taut for a fraction of second. Then his eyes trail up to Noctis’ face, and sees that Noctis has scrunched up his nose.

“Yeah?”

Prompto holds them steady but waits, repeating, “Yeah?”

“You’re mentioning that a lot.” And Prompto’s glad he waited to push in, because now his stomach’s sinking. He can feel himself blushing. “Y’know, my title.” He knows.

He mumbles, “Sorry,” because that’s the best he’s got. He knows it’s not adequate. 

Noctis grunts, “It’s fine, just... why? I know you don’t like me for that.”

A wave of relief runs through Prompto— _of course_ he doesn’t. And he’s so glad Noctis knows that. He’d feel awful if Noctis thought Prompto was using him. It’s not that. He tries to explain, even though his head’s not in the best spot for conversation and his dick’s still pretty hard, “I dunno, I just... really like the idea? That I’m... fucking the prince?” His voice comes out in a sad sort of squeak—he’s still really hoping Noctis isn’t mad.

Noctis just snorts, “You weirdo.” Which takes a huge weight off Prompto’s stomach, because teasing means they’re still _cool_.

“Hey, it’s hot, okay?”

“Whatever—do what you gotta do.”

Grinning, Prompto checks, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He still waits a second, just looking down at his gorgeous boyfriend, feeling so grateful for it. Then he tries his luck and purrs, “Then take some commoner dick, Your Highness,” and he pushes right in, sinking into Noctis’ tight channel. Noctis tosses his head back, groaning loudly, and Prompto bites back his cry. It feels _so good_. Noctis is so _hot_ inside. His skin’s feverish on the outside, boiling wherever they touch. He’s _everything_.

Prompto runs his searching hands all over Noctis as he rocks his way inside. He palms Noctis’ slender hips, traces up his taut stomach, splays over his pecs and threads into his hair. Noctis parts his lips and tilts up, clearly wanting to be kissed. Prompto grins as he obliges. He dips his tongue into Noctis’ mouth, only to pull out again and coo, “You’re so hot, Noct, so hot for me... the future king of the whole kingdom, impaled on my cock...” He thrusts forward just for emphasis; Noctis chokes and grabs at his shoulders. Another kiss. Noctis’ mouth is intoxicating, stifling and eager, tongue silk-soft. Prompto fills him on both ends and rocks into him, fucking him slow and deep.

But he growls over Noctis’ lips, “I wanna fuck you really hard.” He wants to fuck Noctis every way he can. Noctis’ hips stutter up into his thrusts, stiff cock sliding between them. They’re both starting to sweat, making it easier to slip together. Either the heat in Noctis’ apartment is set too high, or they’re doing it all themselves.

When Prompto next gives him space to breathe, Noctis groans, “Do it.”

“But I don’t wanna hurt my future king,” Prompto sighs. Noctis wrinkles his nose, but he doesn’t say anything, just licks at Prompto’s bottom lip until they’re making out again. Prompto can’t stop thinking about it. He’s thought of it before, of course, but it’s the first time he’s ever said anything aloud. And Noctis is being so indulgent. Noctis makes him so happy. Noctis will be a great king.

He wants to fuck that king on the throne, to flatten Noctis into the backrest of it and plough him so hard that he’s sore for days. Like reading his mind, Noctis mutters, “Wanna fuck me in the palace next time?”

“Yeah,” Prompto pants, breathless at the idea—why didn’t he think of that? Oh yeah, Noctis prefers this apartment, and Prompto likes it too, because they’ve _fucked all over it_ , but he also wants to fuck Noctis in a king-sized bed and make the elaborate headboard bash against the ground-level crown molding. He wants to hold his prince down, to feel Noctis tremble and plead for him. To have that _power_ over a prince.

Noctis nuzzles at his cheek, squeezes tight around his cock, and purrs, “You can fuck me in the royal bed—I’m all _yours_.” Prompto actually whines, dizzy with lust. “I wanna order you to touch my dick, but I’m gonna beg you instead... _please_ , Prom?” 

Prompto benevolently obeys, squirming between them to grasp Noctis’ cock, hot and hard in his hand. But it feels like Noctis is pleasing _him_ : like his pleasure is in Prompto’s hands: _Prompto’s_ in control. He pumps it in time with his thrusts, still filling Noctis up as deep as he can go. He grinds in and slides out, and it’s _amazing_ , but so much _better_ with Noctis getting into it. He knows Noctis is just appeasing him. He knows. He still loves it. He loves Noctis so much. And it’s that, even more than the idea of _fucking his future king_ , that pushes him over the edge.

He comes with Noctis’ name on his tongue, garbled and messy. He spills into Noctis and pounds it out, still stroking Noctis. Noctis shiver and holds him, even kisses him, though those are a total wreck because Prompto’s an overwhelmed ball of _pleasure_. He spends himself completely and collapses into Noctis’ arms. 

Noctis comes shortly after, and the way it makes his ass clench around Prompto’s flagging cock is both glorious and almost painful. He waits until they subside before he pulls himself out. But he stays draped over Noctis, trembling deliciously.

Noctis is the first to speak again. He kisses Prompto’s temple and mumbles, “You’re such a dork.”

Prompto just grins and blushes. “You’re the best, man.” At absolutely everything. When he manages to lift his head up enough to beam down at his lover, he’s sure that Noctis can see it: how much Prompto truly _loves_ him, the real him, not the prince of Lucis but just _Noctis_ , Prompto’s best friend in the whole world.

Noctis’ smile turns almost as sappy. He adds an affectionate, “You’re so cute.” He kisses Prompto’s nose, and it scrunches up, Prompto nuzzling back into Noctis. They curl up and kiss, and Prompto spends the night with his prince, knowing even his dreams couldn’t be any better.


End file.
